The Amazing Spider Girl?
by Undefined-Scott
Summary: What if? What if Mary Jane had been bitten by the spider instead of Peter?
1. Chapter 1

Mary Jane Watson took a deep breath and tried not to look at her watch again. This field trip was supposed to be a break from the boring lectures and dragging minutes of school. Harry Osborne was very happy to show off his dad's company, even though he clearly had no idea what was going on and all the staff looked at him like a lost puppy who just peed on the carpet. Luckily, he stayed behind the tour guide trying to work charm into a sly grin he gave the female members of the class. He wasn't that bad when he wasn't trying so hard.

"Uh," a shaky voice coughed from behind her. "Could I take a picture of you for the school paper?"

She turned to see a boy about her height, which made him kind of short, holding a camera and smiling nervously at her. Paul, no Perry, something that started with a 'P', she should know this. Aside from being quiet and having tape on the bridge of his glasses, he was kind of cute.

"Really?" She smiled at him and she swore his knees trembled a little.

"Yeah," he held up his camera just to make sure she saw it. "The great mighty Oscorp needs photos."

"Ok," she laughed and held up her guidebook.

He snapped off a couple of photos as she posed with it, pretending to read it and then looking astonished at some nearby equipment. Her eyes caught movement by the camera. Without thinking she reached out and swatted at it. He flinched and took a step back.

"Sorry," she laughed as he bumped a table.

There was a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down to see a huge spider, almost the size of her palm, attached to her by its fangs. Her brain wouldn't accept what she was seeing. It was unlike any spider she had ever seen before. Instead of smashing it against the nearest table she moved her hand up closer to her face. She could see swirls of red and blue along the black carapace. Was it the light playing along the surface or was it natural.

Her vision began to fog and she felt the weight of the world press down upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes to see Peter, yeah, that was his name, Peter, offering his hand to her. She took it and stood. The motion of the road had rocked her to sleep, they were the only two students left on the bus. Flash had left her, the jerk.

"Thanks, Pete," she smiled weakly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked keeping pace with her slow stroll.

"That would be great, thanks," she patted him on the shoulder. "I don't live too far."

"I know," he shrugged sheepishly. "We've lifted across the street from each other for about four years now."

"We have?" she blanched. "Oh," the realization that he probably had heard a good portion of shouting matches her parents were so good at sank in. "Sorry."

"I've got one of those faces," he smiled at her, blushed, and started studying his shoes. "Are you feeling alright?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head slowly, "no, not really."

"Are you allergic?"

"To spiders?" She shrugged. "Not that I know of, but that was one honking spider."

They walked a couple of blocks in silence, neither really knowing what to say from there.

"Uh," he finally said as their block came into sight. "I'm graduating soon."

"What? Wow, congratulations." She tried to muster some sort of enthusiasm, but the world was wonky today. "But, you're a freshman like me?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Accelerated program, I've got a scholarship through the Stark Foundation for NYU. I wrote a paper on applied mechanics, it was really something my father thought up before I was born, but I was able to complete it. It has some interesting possibilities in search and rescue."

"That's awesome, Pete," she gave him a genuine smile. "Don't forget me, eh?"

"Impossible," his eyes went wide as the word left his lips and suddenly his shoes were much more interesting.

"When is the big day?"

"Two weeks," he nodded. "It's a formality really, a photo op for the local paper, then I have to complete some extra work with the Stark Foundation before the classes start in the next semester."

"Your dad must be proud," she waved at the older man outside Pete's house.

"That's my uncle Ben," his voice was low.

"I thought he was your dad?"

"No," he coughed and turned away. "They died when I was a baby."

"I'm so sorry," she reached out and touched his shoulder.

He nodded and motioned to her door, "here we are."

"Thanks, Pete," she looked at the three steps and took a deep breath in preparation. "I'll see you around."

"Do you mind if I check on you in the morning?"

She turned to say something when a sound of something crashing came from inside. It was followed by screams and yells. Her father burst from the front door and pushed her out of the way before disappearing in the nearby car. She turned to see Pete glaring after the fading taillights.

"No," she winced as she took the first step. "Go home, tiger. I'll see you around."


	3. Chapter 3

She was back in Oscorp watching as the spider dropped from the ceiling. Only this time it landed on Peter's hand, and it bit him instead. She could see him get sick, then wake up better than ever, and then things got weird. He became a professional wrestler, and his uncle died, then he fought some funky looking guy in green.

There was a knock at her door a moment before it opened. She rolled over, blinking the sleep from her eyes, and trying to recall the strange dream as it faded into nothingness.

"Are you ok, Mary?" That was her mother, the only person on Earth who called her Mary.

"Yeah," she stretched. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," her mother sat on the bed next to her. "I wanted to take you to the hospital, but your father." She didn't have to say anything else. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she hugged her mom. "I feel pretty great really. I had some strange dreams though."

"That Parker boy checked on you," her mother stood up and winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," her mother smiled. "Bad day at the track."

MJs' jaw set, that bastard. Her father, not that he deserved that title, had a problem with gambling. When he lost money it wasn't safe to be home. On the days that he won, he just didn't come home. Thankfully he didn't know about the stash of money she had saved up or it would've been gone with the ponies too.

A tingle on the back of her neck made her shudder just before the front door slammed so hard the windows shook. He was home again.

"You should probably go," her mother grimaced at her.

MJ nodded and started to get dressed as fast as she could. It was a practiced habit, complete with a small backpack of supplies, and her teddy bear where her stash of cash was hidden. She could stay at a friend's house until things blew over, or if she had to she could splurge on a hotel room.

She wasn't fast enough this time. The tingle came back, this time stronger than her hammering pulse. Instinctively, she ducked, and his wild swing went wide. His hand slammed into the door frame and the sound of his knuckle cracking was audible over his cursing. She dodged back, his back-handed swing missing her completely and smashing his already hurt hand against the opposite side of the frame. Gritting her teeth she pushed him back, trying to get to the door closed so she could climb out the window. Usually it bought her an extra moment or two, he out-weighed her by a good eighty pounds, but this time he bowled over with his knees coming to rest over his head.

MJ didn't stop to think, she slammed the door shut, not noticing the cracks in the frame and grabbed her emergency bag. She was out the window and onto the street faster than she had ever been before, but then adrenaline was an awesome thing.

Her mother blew her a kiss from the front window. She'd call later to check to see if it was safe.


End file.
